Sem te ver
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: Remo e Tonks. Eles não conseguem viver separados.Song com a música: Someaut of the Blue do Elton John


Someday out of the blue 

Um dia sem tristeza  
**In a** **crowded street**

Numa rua lotada  
**Or** **a deserted square**

Ou numa praça vazia  
**I turn and I see you**

Vou me virar e te ver  
**As if our love were new**

Como se nosso amor fosse novo  
**Someday we can start again someday soon**

Um dia poderemos começar de novo, logo, logo.

Tonks estava na Toca com os Weasley, mas seu pensamento estava em um certo Remo Lupin. Remo a havia deixado, com medo de que sua maldição fosse passada adiante. Nada do que ela falava conseguia fazer Lupin entender que ela o amava, e que maldição nenhuma, nem mesmo a dele, iria faze-la desistir de seu amor por ele.

Here comes the night 

Logo a noite cai  
**Here come the memories**

E com ela as lembranças chegam  
**Lost in your arms**

Perdido em seus braços  
**Down in the Foreign field**

Como em estranhos campos  
**Not** **so** **long** **ago**

Tão pouco tempo  
**Seem** **like** **eternity**

Parece uma eternidade  
**The sweet afternoon**

Aquelas doces tardes de amor

**Still capture me  
**Ainda me comovem

Lupin estava viajando, lembrava-se perfeitamente de Tonks. Ele a amava, mas era o que era e isso ele não podia mudar. Não aceitava o fato de namora-la com medo de passar sua maldição para frente. Não adiantava todos dizerem que ele, mesmo sendo o que era, deveria viver feliz. Lupin se lembrava dos dias ao seu lado, como se conheceram, como ficaram tão poucos tempos juntos. Lembrava das tardes ao seu lado.

Someday out of the blue 

Um dia sem tristeza  
**In a crowded street**

Numa rua lotada  
**Or a deserted square**

Ou numa praça vazia  
**I turn and I see you**

Vou me virar e te ver  
**As if our love were new**

Como se nosso amor fosse novo  
**Someday we can start again someday soon**

Um dia poderemos começar de novo, logo, logo

Ela dizia que não importava quem ele era nas noites de Lua Cheia. Mas adiantava? Não, Lupin era um homem que não compreendia que podia ser feliz com a mulher que amava.

I still believe 

Eu ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós  
**We had it all**

Tivemos tudo  
**And watched it slip away**

E deixamos escapar  
**Where are we now**

Onde estamos agora?  
**Not where we want to be**

Não onde gostaríamos de estar  
**Those hot afternoon**

Aquelas tardes quentes  
**Still follow me**

Ainda me acompanham

Tonks acreditava que um dia estariam juntos novamente. DO jeito que fora durante aquelas tardes que ocupavam seus pensamentos, aquelas tardes ao lado do homem que amava.

**Someday out of the blue**

Um dia sem tristeza  
**Maybe years from now**

Talvez anos a partir deste momento  
**Or tomorrow night**

Ou amanhã à noite  
**I turn and I see you**

Eu me viro e vejo você  
**As if we always knew**

Como se sempre soubéssemos  
**Someday we would live again someday soon  
**Algum dia viveríamos novamente, algum dia em breve.

Lupin queria voltar. Sabia que um dia teria de voltar, mas queria adiar o máximo possível. Amava aquela garota! Tinham lhe dito que Tonks estava estranha, mas ele se recusa a admitir que era por ele. Fingia que era por causa da morte de seu grande amigo Sirius. Ele também estava triste pela morte do amigo, mas também tinha saudades dela. Daquela garota de cabelos rosa-cliclete e atrapalhada que derrubava tudo, inclusive derrubara aquela barreira feita por ele para não amar ninguém. Tinha que voltar a vê-la. Decidiu-se, voltaria ainda naquele dia.

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

Tonks tinha certeza de que um dia Lupin voltaria para ela. Tinha paciência e esperaria, tinha fé em seu amor.

Here comes the night 

Logo a noite cai  
**Here come the memories**

E com ela as lembranças chegam  
**Lost in your arms**

Perdido em seus braços  
**Down in the Foreign field**

Como em estranhos campos  
**Not so long ago**

Tão pouco tempo  
**Seem like eternity**

Parece uma eternidade  
**The sweet afternoon**

Aquelas doces tardes de amor

**Still capture me  
**Ainda me comovem

Ambos se lembravam das tardes juntos. Isso lhes dava um aperto no peito, tinham vontade de gritar bem alto. Parecia que havia séculos que não se viam! Quando na verdade fazia apenas 6 meses. Seis meses que abalaram a ambos. Precisavam um do outro! Não podiam continuar separados.

Someday out of the blue 

Um dia sem tristeza  
**Maybe years from now**

Talvez anos a partir deste momento  
**Or tomorrow night**

Ou amanhã à noite  
**I turn and I see you**

Eu me viro e vejo você  
**As if we always knew**

Como se sempre soubéssemos  
**Someday we would live again someday soon  
**Algum dia viveríamos novamente, algum dia em breve.

Tonks estava na Toca pensando em Lupin, o Maroto que enchia seu coração e seu pensamento. A campainha tocou, Molly Weasley foi atender. Uma voz tão conhecida ecoou em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha voltado! Merlin ouvira seus suplicas e mandara ele para la.

Someday out of the blue 

Um dia sem tristeza  
**In a crowded street**

Numa rua lotada  
**Or a deserted square**

Ou numa praça vazia  
**I turn and I see you**

Vou me virar e te ver  
**As if our love were new**

Como se nosso amor fosse novo  
**Someday we can start again someday soon**

Um dia poderemos começar de novo, logo, logo.

Lupin tocou a campainha e a sra.Weasley atendeu. Cumprimentou-a e entrou, foi até a sala e lá estava ela! A garota que ocupava seus pensamentos a tanto tempo. Correu abraça-la. Ela levantou e o abraçou. Beijaram-se e ele prometeu que nunca, nunca mais a deixaria! Ele a amava e ela a ele.

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

Os dias que passaram separados apenas confirmaram os sentimentos de um pelo outro.

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

I still believe 

Ainda acredito  
**I still put faith in us**

Ainda tenho fé em nós

Valeu a pena esperar esse dia, pensavam ambos. Valeu tanto sofrimento. Em fim estavam juntos.

N/A: Espero que vocês gostem! Sabe aquele botãozinho ali no fim da página? Roxinho? Pois é...ele não morde!


End file.
